Darth Vader vs RoboCop
Darth Vader vs Robocop 'is a What-if? episode of Death Battle by KingDedede8888. It features Anakin Skywalker, also known as Darth Vader from the ''Star Wars ''franchise, battling against RoboCop from the series with the same name. . Description ''They have tricked death by becoming cyborgs, but who will trick death again today? Interlude '''Boomstick: When you're brutally injured, or even killed, what do you do? Wiz: Become a cyborg, of course! At least that was what happened to these two awesome characters, now facing in a battle of Good vs Evil to the death. Boomstick: Darth Vader, the greatest Sith Lord to ever live. Wiz: And RoboCop, Detroit's robotic policeman with no mercy. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Vader Wiz: Anakin Skywalker was the son of a slave named Shmi Skywalker, born in the planet of Tatooine, and, didn't have a father. At the time, no one could explain why did Shmi got pregnant in the first place. Boomstick: Yeah, I KNOW! She was a Wh-''' Wiz: No. He was actually conceived by Midi-Chlorians, intelligent microscopic living beings that allow their hosts to sense a persasive enegy field, known as the Force. Skywalker had the greatest amount of midi-chlorians on his body than anyone else, with the amount being twenty thousand per cell, being obviously force-sensitive. '''Boomstick: So basically, he had multiple parents, and they were viruses? Wiz: No, actual living sapient beings. Boomstick: So they brain was smaller than a peanut and yet they were sapient. Wiz: Listen up, Boomstick! Just think of a mature version of a Bug's Life, alright? Boomstick: K. Wiz: Anakin was known for making stangely correct guesses and predictions, and soon proved to be a great pilot, being able to win a Tatooine Pod Racer against Sebulba. Boomstick: Please be sure remember this Sebulba guy was the best professional racer in ALL of Tatooine, and also paid MERCENARIES to shoot opponents. Wiz: Despite being a naturally skilled pilot, the only reason he entered the race was to help Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn, his Padawan Obi Wan Kenobi, Princess Padme, and the rest of the crew a part for their spaceship. Oh, and we forgot Jar Jar. Boomstick: THAT ASSHOLE! I don't really hate Jar Jar Binks, but since most pther fans want him to die a painful death, i had to include this. Wiz: However, Qui Gonn also ended up using the reward to buy Anakin's freedom, as he had discovered his force sensitivity, believing Skywalker was the Chosen One. Boomstick: Which he was! Wiz: He soon demonstrated air combat skills, and almost single-handedly won a battle over the Trade Federation's station. Boomstick: And then blew the shit out of the station itself! Wiz: After Qui Gon Jinn's death, Anakin was trained by the now Jedi Knight, Obi Wan. He soon demonstrated great skills with the Lightsaber, despite not being the best apprentice around... Boomstick: He had trouble following orders, and kinda seemed to hate his master... Wiz: And yet, Skywalker himself was the one frustrated. Not to mention, the Jedi Council prohibited any Jedi to fall in love. Boomstick: And then he met Padme again, and everything ended fucked up. Wiz: But worst off all, the Council also prohibited to be taken over by hate and fear... Like he was when he was about to see Padme for the first time in 20 years... Boomstick: But the worst example of it was when Anakin started having nightmares showing his mother's death. And then the Force made him feel his mother was about to die. And he discovered his mother was captured and tortured... And finally, his mother died on his arms. Now THAT's a shitty week. Wiz: After it, he killed all the residents of the village that caught his mother... Including the women and children. A few days later, on the battle of Geonosis, he now proved his skill with Lightsaber, managing to take on hundreds of droids without... Y'kow, being shot to death. And yet not even his skill, along with Obi Wan's was able to defeat Darth Tyrannus, aka Count Dooku. Along the loss, his hand went away... He then got a mechanical one as a replacement... Boomstick: Three years later... Wiz: Oh, yes. He defeated and killed Dooku. By the way, between these two years, the Clone Wars started, where he became a renowned Jedi Knight. And he married Padme. Boomstick: And there's when things went fucked up again. Wiz: Oh, yeah. Remember his dreams about his mother? Yeah... It happened again, this time with Padme. He saw her dying when their first son was born. Taken over by fear, hidden Sith Lord Senator Palpatine said the Dark Side could prevent deaths... Yeah, he fell in. Boomstick: After saving Palpatine's life from one of the greatest duelists in the galaxy, Mace Windu, the Sith Lord gave to all Stormtroopers Order 66, aka, let's blow up all the Jedi. And by that, Swordfighter Patrick Star was killed, just like most others. Wiz: Umm... His name was Ki-Adi-Mundi. By the way, around 1% of the Jedi survived Order 66, among them are Masters Yoda and Obi Wan Kenobi, who was tasked to kill his friend and former apprentice. Boomstick: Things didn't go so well for him... And by that i mean he was cut in half, and set on fire by touching lava. As he watched his friend die, Obi Wan told him some last things. Obi Wan: You were my brother, Anakin, i loved you! Anakin: I HATE YOU! Boomstick: Jeez, now that's umm... Not the best way to asnwer stuff, but good news, he didn't die! Instead, his Sith Master took him and made him a cyborg, yet he needs that classic respirator: Anakin Skywalker was now the Darth Vader we all know and love! After finding out HE was the one who killed Padme, he screamed... Well, we all saw it coming! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Boomstick: Ha-ha, classic! Wiz: Actually, while he did technically kill her, it wasn't the force-choke that killed her, it was the depression due to her husband joining the Dark Side... Much like D. Peter's wife. Boomstick: Oh, Wiz, don't use obscure references. Nobody will understand. By the way, the cyborg transformation also made a whiny bitch a badass! Wiz: No, it was the aging. During the following years, Lord Vader hunted and killed the remaining Jedi. Boomstick: Which he can totally do! Not only is he naturally skilled at Lightsaber-duels, but he has complete control over the force, which can be used to telekinetically lift and throw objects, people and even chocke them! What a pitty he can't use Force Lightning... Wiz: He can, he just usually decides not to. By the way, he's not the perfect fighter it seems like is. He can be easily taken over by rage and rage with no strategy, and being a cyborg means... You're not really the fastest thing alive... Pretty much the opposite. Not only that, but electricity can make him weak and ready to die if used enough, as shown in the end of Return of The Jedi. His respirator can also fail at times. Boomstick: Yeah, whatever. He died trying to save his son, y'know. And no matter how much his respirator fails, the Force will always help making him recover. If you fight this badass Sith Lord, nice death and may the force be with you! Vader: Your lack of faith disturbs me. RoboCop Wiz: Alexander J. Murphy was a great police cop with a great life. Boomstick: Yeah... Being allowed to carry guns aro-''' Wiz: He then got transferred to Detroit. '''Boomstick: I'm sure he could handle it. Murphy is repeatedely shot by thugs Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! Wiz: However, his death was exactly what made him who we all know and love... Boomstick: And by that you mean the guy whose name is written right above? Wiz: Yes, by adding mecha-parts, he became stronger, more durable, more focused, and definetely not faster. Alex was now... RoboCop. Boomstick: He's bigger, not faster, but stronger too! He's the first member, of the... Umm... Needing some help here, Wiz! By the way, in a few days, Detroit was most violent than ever, as the new cyborg on the block was kicking the shit out of every criminal around. No one ever dared to murder people, rob banks, steal coins, or refuse to pay taxes again! Wiz: Actually, considering there were 3 more movies... Yes. People dared. Boomstick: Well, too bad for them. As long as RoboCop's around, trying to commit crimes in Detroit will make them face Murphy's law in the worst possible way. Ha-ha! Got it? RoboCop's name is Mu-''' Wiz: But despite being tough enough to handle Detroit for himse- '''Boomstick: That's my role, Wiz! Despite being stronger and more durable... Wiz: We got it already! We said this like, three times! Boomstick: He still needs his little Boomsticks to, you know, a little fun revenge. So if he needs a gun, a mechanical pocket at his right leg will open up, revealing his main weapon, the Auto-9 machine pistol. Don't underestimate this little baby, cuz even if it looks worse than the little pieces of scrap used to kill Murphy when he was still a normal human, it's like, the deadliest hand cannon ever made! His left pocket? Tactical ordinance grenades with adjustable levels of destructive capabilty! If a level 3 can destroy a metal security door... Ha, just imagine what a level 10 can do! Wiz: He has also an attachable cannon arm, an- and... Boomstick: H-Hey, W-Wiz, what's up with th-at tear? Wiz: Just remembering those old toys from o-our child-d-hoods. Boomstick: I MISS THOSE FAKE G.I JOE COMMERCIALS! Wiz (Now Calm): And by that you mean the ones that made you set your house on fire trying to make that flamethrower actually work? Boomstick: I WAS JUST 16 YEARS OLD! And hey, you promised it was just a secret! Wiz: Aaaaaand that's for mentioning that trip before. Boomstick: Go f-''' Wiz: The attachable arm comes with functions like machine-gun, flamethrower, and anti-tank smart missiles. And that's not even his full ars- *Punch sound* Wiz: What the F*CK was that?! '''Boomstick: OH, SORRY! That's for ''all ''the mechanical punches some battles agooo! How does that feel now, Wiz? Wiz: You're a complete id- Boomstick: For those special parties, RoboCop had got the Michael Bay Special Mission Holiday Edition K-475! Wiz: Officially called the Cobra Assault cannon. Boomstick: Just let me give you an example of its power. As an... Umm... YouTube authority, i managed to get my hands on one, and OOOOH GOD THAT'S AWESOME! Two Pictures show up Boomstick: You see the second picture, right? It's the same factory as the one shown on the first after being shot by that little beautiful Assault Cannon! Wiz: So you're the one who brought up that bill for "Invading the usine, stealing the Machine-Gun Jetpack and the Cobra Assault Cannon, then blowing the same usine up", right? You'll pay for that. Literally. Boomstick: As long as the boss doesn't know, he'll pay the bill in jail, we'll be fine! PLEASE DON'T TELL HIM! Craig: WHAT THE FUCK'S UP WITH THIS BILL?! Alright, guys, who did that? Boomstick: ''*Loads shotgun*'' Keep your mouth shut, Wiz. Wiz: Alright, alright. Stop pointing that, this is not a toy! By the way, RoboCop has also got a subsonic jetpack, and thermograph. Boomstick: His armour is made of carbo-ceramic-reinforced titanium, with laminated Kevlar, which means he'll resist pretty much anything you'll find on Earth, so yeah, entering a headbutt contest against this guy... Is Murphy's Law! C''riminal: Don't try to follow me!'' Robocop: We won't. Criminal: The baby is going with me! Robocop: No. Criminal: I´ll kill it man! I´ll do it! I´ll fucking kill it! Robocop: We can't have that. He uses his advanced targeting to calculates the ricochet angle from a nearby steel door, then fires, hitting the criminal in the head, allowing his partner to rescue the baby. Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Outer Space Considering Earth was now basically anarchyst, some important people flew away, hoping to find somewhere else to live. Presidents, generals, and a bunch of other kinds of people where all on the same spaceship. But of course, they needed someone to protect them. RoboCop and Kabal where the ones chosen to go. No success, for months. Until one day, they found something. It looked like a planet, but was definetely made of metal: It was like a Earth-sized space-station. Every person decided to risk it and enter the thing. The Death Star As the ship landed inside the station, both RoboCop and Kabal were sent to check the surroundings. Just as they got out of the vehicle, Stormtroopers came out of their hideouts and started shooting. Murphy was unnafected, and Kabal used supersonic attacks to dodge the laser shots and kill the attackers. In only a few seconds, all the Stormtroopers were dead. RoboCop was about to put the Auto-9 Machine Pistol back in his leg, until both he and his partner heard a noise, and looked backwards... Their whole spaceship, with everyone still inside, screaming in terror was floating! But why? Murphy then heard a respirator-like noise, and once again, turned back. A humanoid form in a completely black suit was standing right there, meters away from him. He was known as... Darth Vader. The cop was about to shoot him, but the Sith Lord dropped the whole spaceship on him and Kabal, causing a huge explosion. "This is the power of the Force!"-'' Said Vader, ready to walk away, however, he felt something coming from the explosion. ''(Cues Break Through The Ice) "Freeze, creep!"-'' Said RoboCop shooting the Lord before he could react. As the explosion faded away, it was seen that Murphy was the spaceship's only survivor, and was right next to the vehicle's burned pieces, and Kabal's dead bodyparts. ''"Feel the Power of the Dark Side!"-'' Said Vader, pulling his lightsaber off the handle. '''FIGHT!' RoboCop shot Vader three times, but he just swung his lightsaber, destroying all the shots. The Sith Lord then Force-Lifted a large part of the destroyed spaceship, and threw it at the cop, who managed to grab it, break it in half, and throw it back. Again, Skywalker sliced both pieces in half to prevent being hit, then started walking towards him, just destroying all the shots. RoboCop then threw two Level 1 Tactical Ordinance Grenades, which the foe aimed his hand at, making them explode in mid air. Before the explosions could fade. Murphy finally managed to succesfully shoot the enemy in the leg before he could react. Vader felt the pain, and whined a little. The cop took the opportunity, walking towards the enemy, then punched him in the gut. The Sith Lord fell on his knees, and Murphy now aimed the Auto-9 Machine Pistol right at the foe's head, in close range. Vader pointed his hand towards the cop, and he thinked Anakin was begging for mercy. "Creep..."- Said RoboCop, about to shoot- "Your days as a criminal end n-"- ''But he was interrupted by a part of the spaceship hitting the back of his head. Vader was not really begging for mercy, just lifting another part of the spaceship, meters behind the foe. Skywalker tried to cut the enemy in half, who managed to dodge and punch him in the helmet. RoboCop tried to point the gun again, but he was force lifted, and thrown into a corridor of the Death Star. As the cop got up, Vader was already on the same corridor, with the Lightsaber lifted, ready to end this. Murphy slowly walked backwards, trying to shoot the foe, who just kept doing the same thing: Destroying the projectiles by calmly swinging the Lightsaber. Until RoboCop had an idea... He grabbed some Tactical Ordinance Grenades, now level 5 of destructive capability, and threw them at the Sith Lord, who, as expected, made them blow up in mid-air. The explosion was now much bigger, creating a big hole in the middle of the corridor, which separated the two combatants. ''(Music Stops) A cloud of dust caused by the explosion covered the side Darth Vader was on, so RoboCop watched it carefully. Until the Sith Lord's voice came out of the cloud... "Your powers are weak." (Cues Venom) Vader suddenly jumped out of the dust, and tried to cut the opponent in half. Murphy managed to dodged it, but consequently fell down the whole his own grenades created. As the cop fell over the hundreds of meters who were down the corridor, RoboCop noticed he was going to crash on a bridge that connected the two sides of the Death Star, he quickly put his jetpack on, preventing the death by fall on the last moment, then flew all the way back to the corridor, and hit Vader in the back in a surprise attack. Skywalker fell down forwards, and Murphy put his jetpack away. No tricks would stop him now. Until Anakin took something out of his belt... Of all the grenades the cop has thrown at him, Vader had kept one, preventing it from exploding, just to use them against the opponent himself. And so he did. (Cues Injustice Theme) The explosion blew up a huge part of the corridor, and as they fell down through the Death Star, RoboCop put on his jetpack, and flew upwards for his life. But this time, he felt something still pulling him down, no matter how powerful the jetpack was. Some kind of... Force. Vader was dragging him down, and when the cop got close enough, the Sith Lord grabbed him by the leg for his life. Murphy swinged his foot around, trying to drop the enemy, but he just couldn't, he felt the same Force making Skywalker stuck there. When they were close enough to a platform so one of them could safely jump into, Vader finally let go, and jumped into that platform. RoboCop was still floating with his jetpack, right in front of the enemy, and equipped his cannon arm. But before Murphy could shoot, the enemy used Force Lightning at him, and laughed as the cop screamed in pain. However... Murphy eventually managed to activate the arm's machine-gun function, and repeatedely shot the foe. (Music Stops) Skywalker fell down bleeding, with his respirator failing. The cop realized there was no way to make out of the Death Star alive, as the spaceship was destroyed, so he decided he should at least die on the right way. Using his jetpack, he flew into the artificial planet's orbit, prepared to the end. However, he didn't really die there. RoboCop analysed the area, and discovered the Death Star was surrounded by a zone of oxygen. However, what he analysed that was also there, was... Could it be... A sign of heat? (Cues Super Mario Galaxy- Bowser Battle) Murphy quickly turned back. Vader was right there, still alive, on a Tie-Fighter! The cop tried tossing a grenade, which the opponent easily dodged with a BARREL ROLL! The Sith Lord then repeatedely tried to shoot him with the Tie Fighter, but with the jetpack's speed, it wasn't hard to avoid it. Murphy then started flying around the enemy's ship, confusing Skywalker. The cop then aimed his arm cannon, and shot an anti-tank smart missiles at the Tie-Fighter. As the missiles hit the ship, they started pushing him towards the Death Star on high speed. RoboCop then threw some level 10 grenades, which didn't explode right on touch of Vader's ship, just kept stuck there, going to explode at any moment. Just when the Tie Fighter was about to collide with the Death Star, Murphy grabbed his Cobra Assault Cannon, and shot one of the missiles. One quarter of the Death Star blew up. Murphy landed on the part below the blown up quarter, and put his weapons away. K.O! As RoboCop walks around the exploded area, he analyses everything, that was all covered in smoke by the explosion. Yes, no sign of heat. Just dead Stormtroopers and blown up machine. Anakin Skywalker, or Lord Darth Vader, was dead. Alexander J. Murphy had just saved the galaxy from a powerful and terrible tyrant. Mission accomplished. ... Or was it? Wait... There was one sign of heat left! Murphy quickly grabbed his Auto-9 Machine Pistol, but before he could even point it, Vader who had used the Force to clean up the smoke, threw the Lightsaber at him, cutting RoboCop's right hand off. He then started lifting and Force-Choking the cop, who knew it was over. The Sith Lord used the Force to slowly drag Murphy towards him. On a few seconds, he wasn't FORCE-choking or lifting the foe. He was physically doing it with one hand. Anakin then used the Force to drag his lightsaber back to him. And with a fully charged swing, Darth Vader cut Alexander J. Murphy's head off. K.O! Vader then threw RoboCop's dead head, hand, and the rest of the corpse at space, then ordered some Stormtroopers to shoot it until it explodes. The Death Star security cameras capture it all. But who was watching these cameras's footage wasn't really in the Death Star... On another part of the universe, a red-eyed being replayed the finishing move over and over, for joy. But also, just to be sure... He could conquer the whole universe... Conclusion Boomstick: Boom, Shaka-Laka! Wiz: Before we explain why Vader won, we are going to tell you, that was NOT a complete stomp. Boomstick: First of all, RoboCop had more weapons available, and when used in the right time, could sure catch Vader off guard. But the Sith Lord would eventually get used to the strategy, and counter it. Wiz: Second, Murphy was much physically stronger, and could dodge certain amount of Lightsaber swings. BUT physical strenght is not enough to defeat a Force-User. Boomstick: THIRD! Everyone's favorite cyborg policeman had much more durability feats, but unfortunately for him, Vader was on a whole other level. Wiz: Now, let's get down to why Vader won. Sure, RoboCop eliminated more criminals in a few days than Anakin killed Jedi on years. Boomstick: But there's a HUGE difference of skill between thugs and Jedi. Wiz: And not to mention, when Order 66 was executed, the Jedi where all around different points of the galaxy, which makes hunting them a big game of Hide-And-Seek. Once he found the rogues, the "criminals" had no chance at all. Boomstick: Meanwhile, RoboCop hunted simple thugs around a relatively tiny city. Wiz: And while Murphy's armor was the stronger thing on Earth... That's the point! Lightsabers are much stronger and more durable than anything found around here. Boomstick: The Sith Lord just made Murphy a pile of scrap RoboCopper. Wiz: The winner, is Darth Vader. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:KingDedede8888 Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015